


Game Over!

by deregyu



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Arcades, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21882268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deregyu/pseuds/deregyu
Summary: Ezreal and Ahri finally defeated Final Boss Veigar, and about to return to real world.
Kudos: 11





	Game Over!

Players are summoned to the arcade world without knowing any reasons. It seemed impossible for the protagonists to beat Final Boss Veigar. Veigar, who turned the game into his own way by ripping off the source code, firstly had over 9,000 powers. The Tetris Block falling from the sky toward the head was threatening, and the Event Horizon blocked players’ actions, giving them no room to even fight back. The most dangerous thing is the Primordial Brust, and more than a hundred times it was hit by a block of malware and immediately game over. Even in the arcade game world, players called legends Ahri and Ezreal almost gave up in front of the challenges they face for the first time in their lives. However, if they don't defeat Veigar, they can't go back to the real world. The players were forced to keep challenging Veigar until he collapsed.

After thousands of attempts, Ezreal finally captured a chance. Having not missed one small error caused by repeated codes, Ezreal launched the attack through cracks in the game. Ahri and her colleagues joined in, and Veigar was embarrassed for the first time. The errors, such as the butterfly effect, snowballed and eventually hit Veigar.

"Ughhhhhhh! Nonsense...! It... can't... be......!!!"

Veigar's body glowed green, and soon dissipated, leaving nothing but a cane. Ahri could finally see the game clear sign.

"Huh, huff. I- it's finally over..." Ahri sighed.  
"Ahhhhhhhhhh, that was gross!!! Is it over now?" Ezreal shouted.

The iron gate behind the throne where Veigar was sitting began to open. The bright lights came out and I couldn't see well outside, but the main characters and their friends knew it would be real world.

"We're getting out of this hellish game again! Really, getting sucked into the game. Who will believe it?" Ezreal spoke to Ahri with dexterity.  
"Wait. Isn't that weird? The last boss has fallen, and just this is the end..."  
"Oh, I see? There's no more ending Is this really the end?"  
"No, why were we summoned to this world in the first place? Was the end of the world conquest what Veigar to do?”  
"Well, it's over now. I can't wait to get out of here and see Lux.”  
"Wait a minute," shouted someone from behind.

Mid-boss Yasuo and Qiyana. As a close aide to Veigar, they were originally the main character of another game or NPC, but Veigar changed to villains and summoned the. Before the showdown with Veigar, the main characters and their group had a duel with the middle bosses and succeeded in knocking them down. But now that the gate was opened, the two who thought they were dead appeared behind the party.

"Y- you... The middle bosses of this castle... I'm sure you were gone."  
"The game is over. Are you still in business with us?”  
"No, what... What went missing at that time was a malicious code on us. Aren't you being too hostile?" Yasuo replied displeased.  
"We're going to go back to the world. Do you have any complaints?" Qiyana glared at the party.  
"I honestly didn't expect it. You opened this door after all. My boss never opened it.”  
"Veigar? Why?"  
"Well, we couldn't hear the details either. Are you going out now?"

Led by a shrug of Ezreal, the group tried to go outside. At that very moment, the Event Horizon popped up and surrounded the party.

"I- it's not over yet!!! Where are you going?!”

The green particles gathered, and Veigar popped up. Veigar breathed hard as if he were in a fit of anger.

"Veigar, what the hell are you doing?! The game is over. We're going out now!"  
"No!!! You can't go out!!! That's how it's designed!!!"  
"Well, I can't wait to get out of this damn game. Stop talking and let us quickly!"

Veigar, who had been struggling for a long time, stared at Yasuo and Qiyana.

"You, you guys... I've done a great job for you... Are you trying to leave me behind?!"  
"...." Yasuo scratched his head with apology.  
"But I want to go back to the world," Qiyana murmured.  
"No, no!!! You can't do this!!! You'll never get out!!! DON'T LEAVE ME BEHIND!!!”

Veigar was filled with annoying for a long time, and eventually he collapsed and began to cry. Ezreal and Ahri were not a little embarrassed by Veigar's sudden action, and Yasuo and Qiyana approached such Veigar.

"Do you know how I felt when I realized that this world was a mass of programs?! Everything around me was just a piece of data with a few strings of code!!! When I realized that I was the only one alive in this game, I was really alone!!! That's why I brought you into the game. If you go out like this, I'll be alone again!!! No, I don't want to be alone! HWAAAAANG!!!"

Seeing Veigar swarming like a child, Ezreal and Ahri were speechless. Yasuo and Qiyana tried to placate Veigar as if to soothe their crying children.

"Well, then. Now the door must be open. Why don't we just go out the door?"  
"Well, if I lose my existence, you'll be responsible!"”

Unlike Yasuo and Qiyana, Veigar was originally created in this game. That is why he couldn't even tell himself what Veigar would be like when he went out into the real world.

"But... I heard you were trying to open this door. After all, don't you want to go out too?"  
“......”

Veigar, who was hit hard by Ezreal, was staring at the ground without giving any answer.

"Boss, listen. The heroes of the real world came into the data world with the power of the boss. Then on the contrary, wouldn't we be able to move into the real world in the data world?" Yasuo calmly told Veigar.  
"...B- but I... I'm the final boss of this game......" but Veigar replied sullenly. Once a game is cleared, the game won't end forever.

"No, Veigar! What are you thinking so seriously about it?! Just choose! The game or us?! If you don't make a quick decision, We'll just go away!" Qiyana shouted Veigar.  
"Uh, that's... I, uh..."  
"Come on, You said how did you good for us... but were we just like that for you?! Hey, Yasuo, let's just go. Hey, heroes! You guys get out of here too."

Qiyana walked to the door, pushing Yasuo’s back against Veigar as thoughtless as possible.

"...I- I'm going out too!! Wait!!! WAIT!!!”

Veigar closed his eyes tightly, threw away the crown and threw himself at the door that followed the party back to the real world.


End file.
